1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image display apparatus of, for example, a digital TV broadcast receiving apparatus or the like, and more specifically, to an image display apparatus in which contrivances are made to a structure of a frame as a part of a cabinet and speaker arrangement, etc. along with improvement of an appearance as seen from the front side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digitization of TV broadcasting has been promoted. For example, in Japan, not only satellite digital broadcasting such as broadcasting satellite (BS) digital broadcasting and 110-degree communication satellite (CS) digital broadcasting, but also terrestrial digital broadcasting has been started.
Presently, TV broadcast receiving apparatuses with thin-shaped and large screens, which employ flat panel displays composed of a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, an SED display, and the like as image display units thereof, are likely to gain popularity.
Even in an image display apparatus with a thin-shaped increased-size screen, speakers are essential to obtain audio outputs. Speakers must be mounted on a cabinet with care to prevent acoustic effects from decreasing. To achieve this, the frame at the front side of the cabinet and its design, and a speaker mounting structure are mutually related.
For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-174692, a thin-shaped image display apparatus is disclosed. In this publication, a speaker mounting structure that can further reduce a wall thickness of right and left of the image display apparatus (the depth size is reduce) is disclosed. Also in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-24875, a thin-shaped image display apparatus is disclosed. In addition, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 08-037692, there is disclosed a structure to guide a sound emitting unit of a speaker device located at the rear to a frame on the front of a receiver.
In the case of a thin-shaped image display apparatus, a speaker mounting place is also restricted because of its thinned shape. Since there is little clearance on the back face of a display screen, speakers are arranged around the display screen. For example, speakers are arranged at the bottom of the display screen.
In the case of a conventional image display apparatus, a sound emitting unit is installed at the edge of a front frame, and for the sound emitting unit, an area same as that of a speaker opening is assigned. Consequently, when the edge of the frame is seen, there exist a region of a display screen and a region of the sound emitting unit substantially equal to the speaker opening. Now, in the case where, for example, design is made to reduce the edge width as viewed from the front side of the frame edge around the display screen, it becomes difficult to mount a speaker.